the_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Enninisotera/Abilities
An index of Enninisotera's available abilities across different Tier Levels: Physiological Abilities * Crawler: Enni is able to crawl on walls and ceilings in much the same manner as most bugs. From Tier 2 onwards, she can simply walk on these surfaces, unhindered by gravity. * Telepathy: Enni's antennae are able to telepathically broadcast and receive messages to/from insects within around 30m of her location (at Tier 1). As her Tier level increases, so does her range of telepathy. * Pincer Teeth: Enni has pincer teeth that can pierce and chew through many tough materials, even light metals such as tin. Their strength does not vary at all across Tiers. ** Devour: (Vacuo only) Anything Enni eats can be removed from existence if she wills it. * Wings: From Tier 2, Enni's wings will have developed, allowing her to fly at speeds just beyond the speed of sound in air. She tends to fly in erratic patterns, darting between points where she'll stay suspended in the air for a fraction of a second. As her Tier level increases, so does her flight speed and stamina. ** Note: Enni can use Time Magic (Kronos only) to increase her flight speed even further. Powder Enni processes food she ingests and produces powders as a byproduct. These powders have various effects depending on what kind of flavours the food had. The powder is released from bursting from her skin, particularly her palms, or her wings. Enni gains access to more flavours of powder as her Tier level increases. * Tier 1: ** Dust: A powder with no effect at all, except maybe making people sneeze. Can be produced from any food. Sawdust can be made if Enni eats wood. ** Stink Powder: A revolting powder that is produced from stale food. Supposedly smells similar to human flatulence. Non-toxic. * Tier 2: ** Snooze Powder: A sedative produced from sweet food. It induces drowsiness and can be resisted, or counteracted with coffee. Ineffective on herself. ** Blast Powder: An explosive powder produced from spicy food. Enni is innately unable to detonate the powder herself, unless equipped with an appropriate item or has access to Energy Magic (Solaris only). ** Itch Powder: An irritant that is produced by sour food. Causes skin that it comes into contact with to itch uncontrollably. Ineffective on herself. * Tier 3: ** Cake Mix: A powder that, with the addition of eggs and water, can be baked into a decadent Victoria sponge. Produced from any kind of sweet pastry. ** Haze: A black powder that clumps together and forms a smoke-like cloud. Produced from burned food. ** Pollen: A powder produced by eating flowers. Causes hay fever. Can also be used to pollinate flowers. ** Tipsy Powder: A powder that induces tipsiness if breathed in. Produced from alcohol. Ineffective on herself. ** Poison Powder: A toxic powder that can be fatal if ingested or inhaled in large quantities. Produced from poisons or salt. *Tier 4: ** Silver Powder: A powder produced from having eaten metal. Raises the power of Bug-Type moves, whatever that's supposed to mean. Buffs insects. Effective on herself. ** Necro Powder: (Animus only) A powder produced from blood. Brings life to any dead beings it falls on, turning them into mindless zombies. Ineffective on the buried. Magic Magic is and always has been abundant in Enni's homeworld. Her affinity is towards Darkness, as it has historically been the most difficult to control. Beyond the following defined spells, Enni is also able to use freeform magic to improvise with her manipulation of darkness. Shadow Magic * Tier 1: ** Nox: The most basic Shadow Magic taught in schools in Enni's homeworld. The caster conjures a single purple orb, similar in appearance and size to a plasma ball, and hurls it at an enemy. The orb can be telekinetically controlled while close to the caster. Enni is able to conjure many Nox orbs to launch all at once. ** Krax: A variant of Nox where, on impact with solid objects, the orb shatters like glass, leaving behind a viscous black puddle with acidic properties. Exposure to sunlight or a bright artificial light will dissolve the liquid out of existence. Prior to Tier 3, Enni can also take damage from Krax acid. * Tier 2: ** Mantiscythe: Conjures a blade made of dark energy to engulf the caster's dominant forearm, extending past the hand to a total length of the whole arm. The spell is canonically called "Noxcalibur", but Enni saw a portmanteau opportunity and she took it. ** Fortnox: Conjures a wall of dark energy in front of the caster. Though it can be walked through, it's painful to do so. The wall lingers for a good 2 or 3 minutes. ** Demoralize: A projectile spell where, instead of taking damage, the target loses the will to fight. * Tier 3: ** Krax can now be cast en masse. ** Mantiscythe can now also be used on Enni's left hand to enable dual-wielding. It can also be granted to allies. ** Greynox: A variant of Nox where, in place of taking damage, the attack target turns grayscale for a few minutes. During this time, healing is completely ineffective on them. * Tier 4: ** Wormhole: Enni sinks into her own shadow to hide for as long as she can hold her breath. She usually re-emerges with a rising uppercut. ** Phantomantiscythe: Conjures a collection of as many as 4 shadow blades, but these are wielded telekinetically instead of binding to the caster's arm. Can be used in parallel with regular Mantiscythe spells for a total of 6 blades. The spell's true name is "Phantom Noxcalibur". ** Toxikrax: A variant of Krax that bursts venomous needles when it breaks. * Tier 5: ** Demoralize, Greynox and Toxikrax can now be cast in bulk. ** Parasite: A magic projectile that gleams a bright red. The target is corrupted with dark energy, and has the potential to go berserk if their mind is sufficiently weak. Order Magic Enni's secondary magic specialty is completely dependant on what Order she is aligned with. Spatial Magic (Vacuo only) *Tier 2: ** Gravitate: Able to pull light objects and energy towards the caster's palm. *Tier 3: ** Gravitate can now be used to pull attention, forcing people nearby to look towards Enni. ** Shrink: Enables the caster to shrink down to the size of an average ant, and revert back to regular size. *Tier 5: ** Shrink can now be used on other targets. ** Telescythe: A variant of Mantiscythe that can cut open rifts in the air, allowing teleportation to any other open rift in that universe. Enni is also able to close these rifts remotely, but cannot reopen them until she visits that location again. If only one rift exists, entry into it will cause whatever entered to be ejected back out. Time Magic (Kronos only) *Tier 2: ** Time Flies: Able to speed up the flow of time in a small area, causing moving objects to speed up. Can be used on herself to boost her own speed. *Tier 3: ** Tick Tock: Warps the caster up to 5 seconds into the future. The caster disappears with an echoing clock tick, then reappears in the same position with a tock. Causes fatigue if used multiple times in succession. Can be used to briefly extend the duration of Wormhole. *Tier 5: ** Tick Tock can now be used on targets other than the caster, including projectiles. ** Elder Nox: A variant of Greynox that also temporarily ages the target considerably. Known to cause back pain and desaturation of hair. Life Magic (Animus only) *Tier 2: ** Magicine: Heals a living target. *Tier 3: ** Magicine now works on non-living targets such as androids and elementals. ** Noxferatu: A variant of Nox that steals blood from a target, then returns to the caster. *Tier 5: ** Magicine can now be cast on multiple targets at once. ** Karma Cannon: A large ghostly energy beam fueled by the rage of bugs' spirits. Particularly effective against those who have killed many insects in the past, or have generally destructive tendencies. May inflict artificial guilt. Energy Magic (Solaris only) *Tier 2: ** Sunball: Conjures a fireball, plain and simple, except Enni really badly wants to call it a sunball. Able to ignite Blast Powder. *Tier 3: ** Moonball: Able to combine Sunball and Nox to create a fancy schmancy yin-yang energy ball, except she wants to call it a moonball. Also able to ignite Blast Powder. Triggers any full moon based transformations. *Tier 5: ** Equinox: A variant of Fortnox that additionally nullifies all energy that attempts to pass through it. Can also be used to block out light. Summoning With the power of the Architect's Key, Enni is able to summon bugs and avatars into existence. Spawn Enni is able to create and vomit the following bugs from her throat. *Tier 1: ** Dragonfly ** Terraform Bug *Tier 2: ** Ant ** Bumblebee ** Butterfly ** Cicada ** Cricket ** Diving Beetle ** Earthworm ** Firefly ** Hornet ** Ladybug ** Locust ** Mantis ** Moth ** Mosquito ** Rhino Beetle ** Snail ** Spider ** Termite *Tier 3: ** Assist Ant ** Edgefly ** E-Spider ** Lunar Tick ** Nautick ** Sascara ** Toasterfly ** Vuzzzela *Tier 4: ** Wyvernfly Papylon Garden With the Architect's Key, Enni is able to summon avatars representing members of the Papylon Pantheon. The avatars are temporary, and do not retain their memories between summonings. *Tier 1: ** Lanapiriida *Tier 2: ** Kikochenahli ** Nymphexandien *Tier 3: ** Tetrafozzida *Tier 5: ** Agmos ** Aumos Immunities *Tier 3: ** ** Monarch of Shadows: Enni is immune to the harmful effects of all shadow-elemental skills. ** Monarch of Swarms: Bugs that Enni either summons or spawns cannot become disloyal to her. ** Monarch of Maladies: Enni is immune to poisoning from all sources, including insecticides. Enni is able to carry and spread diseases without suffering from the symptoms herself. Her summons are still vulnerable, however. ** Monarch of Myself: Enni's mental stubbornness renders her immune to psychological effects that alter her mood, such as artificial demoralisation, fear, confusion or infatuation. Taunts and direct assaults on her mind (headaches) will still work, however. Trivia *Enni's Time Magic includes no spells for slowing down or travelling backwards through time, because her general outlook is more focused towards the future.